The Breaking Point
by Kaanavan
Summary: The dreaming is over. This tension between us is almost unbearable. I want that next step to be taken, for you to take me and make me yours.


_Would you be able to come to my work and help me with a few things?_

 _Sure, just let me know when. Wait, what sort of things? Am I going to be getting sweaty? I'll have to head home if that's the case._

 _Nah, it's simple things. I just need an extra pair of eyes to help. Everyone else is gone, otherwise I wouldn't ask._

 _Alright. Text me when you want me over._

I wonder what he needs my help with? Why didn't he ask anyone else? Well, I guess I'll find out when I get there. Hmmm, I catch myself looking at my mirror. Gazing at myself: do I look ok, is this dress too much? We said we wouldn't dress cute for one another… or maybe I just thought that. I drop to the ground, knees to my chest. Why is my heart pounding this much? Clenching my chest, what is this pain I feel?

Bzzz. Bzzz. That's my phone, shit I think I need to get going. Keys, keys, keys. Where are my damn keys? There, on the kitchen counter, with a giant note on it saying, "I'm at the door, silly". Man, I would lose my head if it wasn't already attached. I think I have everything. Let me do a quick pat down: boobs are good, I have my keys, my phone… where's my wallet? Quick glance around, I can see that it's nowhere to be found. Oh, that's right. I left you in the car. Okay, now I can get going.

Hmmm, he didn't say which door to use. I guess I'll just pull around back and see if the back door is unlocked. I didn't even check my phone for the message I got earlier. Man, just more spam mail. Not much time has passed since our last text, guess I can keep waiting here. Lights flicker down the road coming towards me, maybe that's him.

The car comes to a stop near the entrance to the back door. Damn, too dark for me to make out if it's him or not. Guess I'll get out and ask, I'll figure out an excuse if it's his boss. As I walk closer I can make out that the person is a man, I think it is Damian. "Hey Damian, is that you?"

"Nope sorry, no Damian here."

"Who are you then?"

"Oh, I'm the janitor."

"Mr. Simms?"

"No. I'm Seymour. Seymore Butts."

What kind of a name is Seymour… "Damn it, Damian! You know, I came over as a courtesy! I don't have to help you!" I start to walk off, flustered. _The nerve of this guy._

Damian jogs over to catch me, "Hey, wait, I was just joking. Come on, I really do need your help with something."

I roll my eyes and walk past him, "Well, let's go. Do I need to throw you a treat to get you to move?"

"Oh. We have jokes now, huh? Alright." Ha, hate it all you want. Gets your ass to move.

Hmm, someone just cleaned. His job smells cleaner than usual. Skipping around, I notice there isn't anything that needs to be done. I mean, nothing I can see. Everything looks like it's in its place.

"Hey, so, uh, what did you need my help with?"

"It's all back here Nia, come to my office," he yells from the back.

When I get to the office, again, nothing seems out of place or needs my attention. I give Damian a look. This better not be bullshit right now. As he stays locked onto his computer, I wander to another open chair.

"There was nothing you needed my help with, was there?"

"Nope, afraid not. But I did want to see you. Is that so bad?"

I just roll my eyes and go to my phone. Whatever, this beats watching tv.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?"

"Because I can be."

"Scared to be near me?" He gets out of his chair and walks over to me, holding his gaze with mine. He leans over, one hand on my chair the other on my legs slowly caressing them. "I'm not scared," I said with no conviction in my tone. He leans in a bit closer, I can feel his breath on my ear as he whispers "Really, because the tremble in your voice and your legs say otherwise. I think nervous more-so than scared." Damian pulls back grinning and sits in the chair opposite me. As he pulls my seat closer, I can't help but jump a bit. I know the end game, but what's the process?

"Hey, I can stop if your uncomfortable."

"No, no, I'm fine… like you said, more nervous than scared." I try to relax a bit, somehow pulling him closer made it so. My legs resting across his as he caresses them, oh my, I could sit here for hours.

"You know, I wasn't expecting this."

"Me having my legs on you?"

"Ha, no. You in a dress. When I pulled up and saw what you were wearing, I had to control myself. That's why I didn't say anything when I got out of the car."

"I was wondering about that. I thought you just wanted to be rude. And what's wrong with me in a dress?"

"Nothing! You look amazing in it. Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Umm, apparently not heh." Wait, he just complimented me! Cool your breaks Nia. Don't get flustered, don't start rambling. Damn it, too late, I can feel my face burning.

As I try to process the conversation that unfolded, Damian wraps his arms around my waist. My legs wrap around his waist, his head rests on my chest, and I still look like a dazed idiot. When I snap back, I the contortion that we created. "Now you can't escape," says Damian. What the hell does…

My sentence couldn't form as Damian twisted and pulled my nipples. All I could feel was the pain, then a few seconds later the pleasure. My hands moved to his to get him to stop. The more I grabbed for his hands, the tighter his hold on them. I was losing my composure against him, my body continued to slink into the chair, drowning in this moment.

Just as it quickly started, so did it end. And I was left begging for more and Damian knew that. As he stood up from his chair, I could see his cock bulging in his pants. Damian grabs my hand from my chest and places it on his cock. I can feel it, he's hard because of me.

"I know you were staring." Yea, ok, whatever. So, what if I was.

Damian pulls his cock out of his pants and starts stroking it near my face. "You know you want to touch it." I roll my eyes and just chuckle, "You want me to touch it." He laughs, still stroking his cock, "Yea, I do. You going to touch it?" I don't answer. He steps closer, his crotch to my face. _I swear to god if you dick slap me again_. He grasps the base of his cock and flicks it against my cheek and mouth. I just glare up at him. He's enjoying this.

"What's the matter, don't want to open up?"

"Ha, that's not how you get me to open up honey."

"Yea, probably right. But I know what does."

Damian's hand rushes to my core with full force, dancing around my clit and then jousting vigorously inside of me. His other arm wraps around me to keep me afloat. The farther he pulls from my core, the more I lean into his next embrace. I want it, I want him. He holds me close. I can feel his chest pump, feel his breath on the nape of my neck as he whispers, "You want me, don't you?" Don't answer him, don't give him the satisfaction. "I can see it. Every time you look at me." He plunges his fingers into core, jolting me into the air. "The way you act around me." The hand, once holding me up, now grappled to my chest. "Damian…I'm going to fall." I can't catch my breath or form sentences. All I can think about is him.

Damian hooks his fingers inside my core, making my body fling back into the chair. "Say it." His other hand still attached to my nipple, twisting and pulling. Wave after wave, my voice comes out giving into his every action. My body says what my mouth will not. "Say it, Nia."

Chuckling, I whisper the first thing that comes to mind, "Go fuck yourself", and finish it off with a peck on his cheek.

I could feel his body getting hotter from that comment. His fingers stop their pull from my core, one by one they let go of my nipples, "Is that so? Okay." Damian releases his hold of me, lifts himself up from my chair and sits back in his chair. "I guess I can just touch myself. Watch some porn or something to help get myself going."

Damn. It. Me and my big mouth cockblocking – two points. Me and my body – zero. Embarrassing. I lean back in my chair, wanting to hit the rewind button to 5 minutes ago. He wouldn't really jack off in front of me. I casually sneak a peek at him.

 _Creek._ Old ass chairs. "Take a picture, it'll last longer for you Nia."

I leaned forward in my chair, "I am not taking a picture of this."

Damian glances over, "Why? Don't want anything of me to touch yourself to?"

My mouth dropped, and I stomped off to hide behind an office wall. _What the hell is he saying? Why is he still jerking off_? "Why are you hiding?"

"Because I can!" _If you would stop jerking off, maybe I wouldn't be over here!_ "Oh, I thought it was because you were embarrassed. I don't know why. It's just porn. Oh, I could look up some hentai. Don't you like that? Familiar territory might get you to calm down."

Trying to hide the anger in my voice, "What is that supposed to mean, Damian?"

"I don't know. How about you get closer to me and find out."

If this were an anime, fumes would be coming out of my head by now. "No thanks, I'll just hang out in my corner until you're done." Pouting is more like it. I guess, since we were in the heat of things, hentai wouldn't be bad to read right now.

It became awkwardly quiet between us, so quiet I could hear him stroking himself. Why do I want to watch him? What am I supposed to do? Do I go to him? I am so confused…

"So, uh, what kind of hentai do you like?"

Really? That's what you ask me right now? Geeze, "The, umm, weird stuff." Quickly dropping that subject. Okay, what do you have to offer me this time AniHub? I was humming loud enough I hadn't noticed Damian behind me, watching me flip through my favorites on this website. Here is where my spirit would be leaving my body due to being mortified. That's it, I'm done, what chance I had at getting laid is gone. He's going to take one look at what I like and...

"Nice, furies huh? That's not weird."

"Wait, what? That's not weird?"

Cock in hand, walking back to his chair, "Nope, sorry. That doesn't qualify as weird anymore."

I quickly glance at my phone and exit out of the browser. _We're just going to keep the rest of my likes hidden for the most part_. Is he really? I lean against the wall to see Damian still touching himself. I can't help but watch and want to touch myself to him. Maybe a few pictures wouldn't hurt.

 _Snap. Snap._ I stop. He stops. We both turn to gaze at one another, my face is burning hot with embarrassment. I quickly turn the corner and crouch against the wall, knees to my face. I can hear Damian chuckle.

Oh my god, how could I forget to turn my volume down! "I did say you could take pictures, I don't know why you were trying to sneak them." I look up and there he is again, right beside me, half-naked leaning against the door frame. I scramble to stand and somehow lose my footing. I would have hit the table if not for Damian. When I got myself together, our eyes met once more and with him holding me like this. Something was different, this heat isn't the same as before.

The longer he held me, the more I felt myself slipping and wanting him to do more to me. Something warm ad wet had slipped into my dress. I bring my hand down, leaning my body into his cock with each stroke. His hand follows suit, reaching the entrance to my core, ever so slightly piercing the veil with his fingers. His other hand gives my ass a good smacking. Ah, I've been waiting for that sting all night. "Somebody liked that."

A relentless wave of hits came from Damian towards my ass, and with each passing hit I could feel myself getting more and more excited. "Say it, Nia. Tell me what you want." Damian thrusted his fingers into the deepest parts of me, scraping my insides on his way out. Don't Nia, you can't let him in. My lips were trembling with every thought that could form and every word that tried to force their way out.

Damian gets in low to lock eyes once more, "I will break you." I grab him by the neck, "Then you better try harder baby." As if a gun-shot to a race, Damian's mouth ran to my nipple biting and suckling. Simultaneously ramming his fingers in and out of me. "It's only a matter of time. You're already trembling under me. Just say it." My mind and body say take me now, but my words can't escape. Shit, ha, I've lost already, haven't I?

He's so close, and even though I want him inside of me, I want his lips to touch mine even more. Damian releases my nipple for a moment and looks up, "You want to kiss me, don't you?" He moves his face closer, "Take it if you want it that badly. But, it looks like you can't." He takes his fingers out of me for a moment, ever so slightly stroking my lips, "Why are you holding on, when I can see you want to let go?"

"I…," I mumble under my breath.

Damian's fingers rush back inside, clenching me, holding me against the wall. "You what?"

Still biting my lips, trying to get the words out of my throat, it's so dry. Why is it so hard to say it?

"Say it Nia!"

Before I could say the words, Damian pick's me up. Surprised that he did, I felt like I had been swept off my feet. Not the literal, but the figurative. My heart skipped a beat and started fluttering and my body suddenly felt like a furnace. He walked towards his desk, clearing it off once we got close, and placed me on top. I leaned back and thought we would get right into it. No, Damian still needed me to say those words: I want you.

He removes my underwear and puts his cock right on top of me, prodding at my core. I can't help but squirm under him. "You really want it? Then ask for it."

I bring my hands to my face in agony. Please don't make me say it, Damian.

"We could do anal, but, I think you want something else pleased this time."

 _I do, Damian. I do. Why can't my body be enough of an answer?_

"I guess we're doing anal." I latch my legs around Damian's legs before he could walk away. "…wait."

Damian rubs his head up and down my entrance, "Beg for it."

"Please…"

"Please, what?"

Panting, forcing the words out of my mouth, "Please fuck me!"

Without hesitation, his cock bursts through my core. This build up, the tension, the constant teasing, it was worth it. He pulls my body closer, holding my hips in place, slamming his cock into me. More, Damian, more!

He pulls the top of my dress down and grabs a hold of my breast, squeezing tightly around it while using his index finger to flick and push my nipple.

"Play with yourself while I'm fucking you Nia."

I couldn't hear him, I was drowning. He grabs a hold of my hand and puts it on my clit, "Play with yourself." His other hand, still attached to my breast, pinches my nipple. I cry out in pleasure and do as I'm told. "Good girl." Ah, that makes me feel good to hear him say that.

I bring my hand to his face, caress his lips and lean in. He pulls away, "Oh no, you had your chance for a kiss." Before I could feel defeated, Damian pulls his cock out and gestures me to flip over. I hop off the table and shake my ass for him. He pulls back my dress, tracing his finger across my skin. I bite my lip with anticipation, I know what's coming. Spank me, please, do it!

Just when I thought I couldn't squirm anymore, his hand sweeps across my ass like a drum. Left, right, it doesn't matter, both get the attention that I wanted. With each strike, a moan, louder and louder, one competing to be the loudest. He stops. His cock is touching my entrance, but just barely, stroking his head up and down. "You know what I want to hear." He continues to prod at my entrance, ever so slightly pushing himself in. Enough to make me want it even more. I could feel the words slipping out this time. I move my hands to my ass and spread myself for him, "Please Damian."

He slowly pushes his cock through my entrance, I could him pulsing inside of me. Every vein, every twitch I could feel as he kept going inside of me. I stretched across the table trying to dig into anything. His pace hastens once fully inside of me, spanking me along the way. His hands tighten around my hips, pulling out as far as he can and then driving his cock as deep as I'll let him.

"Damian...wait...!"

He's not listening, I can't keep myself up if he continues going this hard. My mind's going blank. Don't stop, baby

"Damian…I…please…"

He leans, "Where do you want it?"

I grab his hair and moan, "Inside. Come inside of me!"

He escapes my weakened hold and continues his deep thrusts. It feels like he hits further and further with each motion inside of me. I can feel him tensing up, yes, here it comes. With one last thrust inside of me, I can feel his cream coming out, filling me up. Ah, it's so hot, I love this feeling. After a few seconds, Damian pulls out and my body slinks to the ground, legs still shaking from just moments ago. My hands gripping the desk for dear life, still trying to catch my breath.

Damian takes a step back, cups my face, "I told you I would break you."


End file.
